Página principal
In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I’ve been turning over in my mind ever since. “Whenever you feel like criticizing any one,” he told me, “just remember that all the people in this world haven’t had the advantages that you’ve had.” Eis o começo da épica aventura. Se você, caro colega, chegou até aqui provavelmente busca a história. Não a "história" dos livros, mas a história da Timeline, também conhecido como Twitterverse ou Anitwitterverse. Pessoas inesquecíveis passaram por ela, pessoas desprezíveis passaram por ela, pessoas simplesmente passaram por ela. Tantos arcos, tantas histórias! Você também está convidado a alterá-la, editá-la e acrescentar muitas histórias-nunca-antes-contadas! Seja a separação AS/DS (Antes de Shinji/Depois de Shinji) quando A Outra TL surgiu ou "Quando o Fowz estragou o Natal", são todas histórias dignas de serem contadas pelo shitposting contido nelas. Ajude editando, promovendo ou só memetizando as tretas. Pedimos a colaboração de todos. Eras Dentre as várias esferas estudadas no Anitwitterverse, as eras são as mais complexas de serem definidas. Muitos historiadores não sabem exatamente quais momentos da tl a transformaram de maneira catatônica ao ponto de uma era morrer e outra iniciar. Arcos Os Arcos, diferente das eras, podem ter mais de um em vigência na cronologia da timeline ao mesmo tempo. Em sua maioria, os arcos são formados por tretas entre entidades ou grupos da timeline. Alguns arcos tem até mesmo a capacidade de retornarem, mesmo muito tempo após o seu fim, o que alguns historiadores chamam de reboot, remake ou até mesmo segunda temporada. Eles causam um grande efeito na timeline, mas não o suficiente para serem definidos como eras, ou seja, seus efeitos são fortes, mas rápidos. * Copa das Copas * E3 Entidades Seres que fazem ou faziam parte da Timeline: * Alice Sakurai (@sakuraibr) * Cnetoin * DaniloT DS (@DaniloT_DS) * Dimentioluc * Fowz (@Fowztazia) * JackCanceler * Ketsura * Nany Mizuki (@nanyshidou) * O Judeu Ateu (@ojudeuateu) * Rúbio * YagamiShinji Grupos Durante as várias eras e arcos da timeline do Twitter, surgiram grupos com diferentes propostas e objetivos. Estes grupos em sua maioria formado por poucos membros, trazem diferentes efeitos as timeline, tendo a influenciado direta e indiretamente. Sociólogos e historiadores ainda tentam catalogar todos esses grupos, mas pela grande expansão pós 2011 (conhecida como era dos aniblogs) muitos deles surgem e desaparecem em momentos rápidos. * !PF * A Outra TL * Bots * Blogueiros * Chefsensei * Heikas * Memelords * Nintendistas Memes Devido a grande quantidade de seres e grupos presentes no Twitterverse, muitos memes foram criados. Sua influência no geral é menor que a dos grupos, tendo em média no máximo semanas de uso. Entretanto, tem memes que perduram bom muito tempo na timeline, tendo variados efeitos, chegando até mesmo a definir o fim destas eras e arcos. Muitos memes são criados por outra timelines (físicos confirmam que são de outras dimensões vizinhas) e devido a não serem originalmente do Anitwitterverse, não são aceitas por estudiosos. * C+/B- * Chaika? Chaika! * just.believe * Tfw no GF